killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Outpost
The Rebel Outpost is B. Orchid's background stage for Killer Instinct (2013). According to her story, it's situated in a war-torn region of Eastern Europe and is the location from where Orchid has begun to form her underground resistance network, the Disavowed, to begin sabotaging Ultratech's operations worldwide. Description The Rebel Outpost is the blown out remains of a building, with several support pillars in the background, tables with large piles of money on them and a series of computer monitors in the background. During a fight, the money can be knocked off the table and while an Ultra Combo is occurring, an attack helicopter appears outside the building, and starts firing on the inside of the building while a second helicopter destroys a nearby apartment building. Music Orchid's new theme, "Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face" was composed by Mick Gordon, with the lyrics having been written by Casey Edwards and Ali Edwards (who also did the vocals of the song). It carries on the pattern of Orchid featuring pop-centered music themes like in the original two KI games from the 1990s, and contains heavy electronic elements. The song also includes samples from "K.I. Feeling", performed by the original vocalist of Orchid's first two themes, Faye Newborough. When the characters hold still for a certain amount of time, the music will change to a remixed version of Orchid's theme in the original Killer Instinct (1994), "K.I. Feeling". The build-up to the drop at both the beginning of the track and before the final chorus is a remix of the original main KI theme, [https://youtu.be/avPSzGVCPH0 "The Instinct"]. According to Mick Gordon, the radio sound effects that are heard at the beginning, middle and end of the track were remixed from Rareware's original recording sessions during the development of the original KI more than twenty years ago, and feature the vocals of Faye Newborough as well as the work of the original KI music composers Robin Beanland and Graeme Norgate. It also includes a few samples of Faye's very first recording sessions from 1993. OST Lyrics Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face - Lyrics (Verse 1) Shut your mouth and open your eyes I've got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise Been attacked all jacked and smacked Had my eye on you before you thought to act Look out fool 'cause you'll never see me coming, 'bitch!'' Ah, so you better get to runnin' Come on, kick it, kick it! I've been doing this from dawn and back again Always for the win not even gonna pretend Listen this is war, you are gonna hit the floor Be blastin' like, blastin' like, blastin' like ma-or-or (Altered line, used to be "blastin' like a hurricane still givin you mo-o-ore") ('''Chorus) I... I'm watching every move you make Look out I'm gonna knock you down I... I know you wanna survive your life But I ain't gonna let you 'cause This life is right in front of me You think you can beat me but now you'll see I don't really wanna let you live baby You come around, I'll knock you down Touch me and I'll break your face! (Verse 2) I'm hard, I'm fast, I'm a bona fide killer Don't think it's a whir when you hear me stir Cause that's just my trigger (turn it up) Please man, I'm outta your league You know its game on when you're comin at me No mercy, got no mind for it But rest assured you're gonna beg for it Steady your composure No crying when it's over Standing up straight brushing dust off my shoulders Shut your mouth and open your eyes I got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise (Additional verses not heard on official track) Never gonna break me, never gonna shake me Show me what you got, I'm puttin' you on the spot No doubt, I'm in overdrive 24/7 keepin' it loud and live Don't be vexed when I offer no quarter, Beaten down bloody, life expectancy shorter Gotta be tough if you wanna survive Livin' through adrenaline is how I thri-i-ive Better start observin', full-on immersion, learnin' from the master live and in person... Standin tall on top, bringin' it non-stop Gotcha feelin gotcha feelin gotcha feelin I-I-I.. (Another altered line, used to be "Got you feelin it when you hear these beats drop") chatter Gallery Rebel Outpost.png|Orchid's render in the Rebel Outpost Rebel_Outpost_01.png|Rebel Outpost in KI 2013's Seasons One & Two Rebel Outpost.jpg|Rebel Outpost's loading screen in Season Three References External links * Full OST lyrics at Mick Gordon's Facebook page *Complete lyrics on Musixmatch.com Media *Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face (Lyrics) by YouTuber Edberg2735 Category:Stages Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Stages